Pequeñito, pequeñito
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: De nuevo estoy por ahí, caminando, caminando… a mí alrededor todo es pequeñito, eta es mi fiesta favorita. Cada año viajo, desde Nueva Saltadilla viajo hasta este país, Bolivia, no para ir a "turistear" como dicen, si no para las Alasitas. Pero no sabía que ese día me volvería a encontrar con él, ¿Qué hacía Boomer ahí? One-shoot Miyako x Boomer, PASEN Y LEAN ES GRATIS, y pequeñito.


Yo: Holis gentes, hoy es un día muy bonito para mí, aquí en Bolivia, cada año el 22 de enero se celebra la alasita, una fiesta de la miniatura (para más referencia busquen en el Dios Google) y se me ocurrió este pequeño one-shoot... DEDICATORIA, sí, es dedicado a: **angelsvampire29...**

**Ale: ... ojalá les guste...**

_Any: ... el final nos gustó mucho..._

Leydi: ... ojalá a ustedes también...

**_Any y Ale: Las PPGZ no nos pertenecen..._**

Leydi y Demente: ...la trama de este fic, sí...

**Pequeñito, pequeñito**

De nuevo estoy por ahí, caminando, caminando… a mí alrededor todo es pequeñito, eta es mi fiesta favorita. Cada año viajo, desde Nueva Saltadilla viajo hasta este país, Bolivia, no para ir a "turistear" como dicen. Sólo vengo a esta peculiar feria, se llama "Alasitas", una fiesta muy bonita. Es una feria enorme, todo a mí alrededor es pequeñito casitas, autitos, certificaditos, periodiquitos, hasta comidita en platitos chiquititos…

Ver todo esto me hace sentir una gigante entre todo esto…

Claro que me gusta muchísimo, pero este año me siento un poco triste, todos los años venía con mi abuelita, pero bueno, pasó que está un poco delicada de salud, y tuve que venir sola, no es terrible, ya tengo 20 años, pero aun así me siento sola…

Igualmente compro cositas, dicen que, si compras con fe, se cumple…

Compro de todo, pero algo me falta, no sé qué es, pero algo me falta…

Oh, que torpe soy, todo se me cae, empiezo a recoger una a una las cositas que se me cayeron, de repente alguien me ayuda.

-Yo te ayudo—dijo una voz, un momento, yo la conozco.

-¿Boomer?—levanto la vista, él era mi amigo en el colegio, pero por cosas de la vida al salir de él no volvimos a vernos.

-¿Miyako?—me dijo— ¿qué haces aquí?

Me pongo roja sin querer… ¿por qué a mí? Boomer está muy guapo, claro, después de tantos años, debía haber cambiado, ¿no?

-Eh, bueno, siempre vengo a esta fiesta, me gusta todo lo pequeñito…

-¿En serio? Bueno, yo me enteré este año que existía, estoy de "tour" por Latinoamérica…

Pasamos una tarde muy linda, conversamos y nos pusimos al día sobre lo que había pasado en esos años sin vernos…

Lo malo es que llegó la despedida, yo tenía que volver a Nueva Saltadilla y él se quedaba ahí un par de días más, estaba triste, pero me consolaba que volvería a verlo, dijo que en unos meses volvería a Nueva Saltadilla, y yo estaba muy feliz…

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Al final ese día no llegó, ya había pasado un año y yo ya no tenía noticias de Boomer…

Estaba muy triste, pero no por eso dejaría de ir a las "Alasitas", mi abuelita también se quedaría este año.

Después del viaje fui directamente a la fiesta, estaba algo decaída, pero estaba triste…

-Hola Miyako—me dijo alguien, cubriéndome los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?—dije, ya fingió una voz fingida.

-¿Quién crees?—dijo con su voz normal.

-BOOMER—dije, emocionada.

Ambos nos dimos un gran abrazo, estaba muy feliz de verlo…

-Miyako, tengo una pregunta que hacerte—me dijo, sonriente.

-Dime, te escucho—dije, sonriente.

-Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?—dijo, sonriente.

Yo me quedé boquiabierta, ¿me estaba pidiendo matrimonio?

-¿Q-qué?

Boomer soltó una carcajada, y me aclaró las cosas.

-Este año incluyeron los matrimonios, ven conmigo—dijo, jalándome hacia un lugar donde decía "Registrito civil, se realizan bodas y divorcios"

-¿Qué?—dije, con una sonrisa.

-Ven, entremos me dijo, jalándome del brazo.

Para ser más específica y se imaginen algo, era una casetita, con una especie de tela blanca, el letrero estaba hecho con fomi dorado brillante y dentro había una mesa blanca, con certificaditos de matrimonio, anillitos, pastelitos, etc…

Ahí había dos señores, tenían todo listo como para una boda.

-Muy bien, jóvenes. Dígannos sus nombres por favor—dijo uno de los señores.

-Ella es Miyako Gotokuji, yo soy Boomer Him.

-Muy bien—dijo el otro señor—vayan a buscar a sus padrinos.

-¿Qué?—dije, confundida.

-Sí, la boda no puede realizarse sin padrinos, vayan a buscarlos.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, a las personas que pasen por ahí.

Boomer y yo salimos a buscarlos, fuimos con dos señoras y dos señores que pasaban por ahí. Ambos aceptaron y volvimos a entrar ahí. Me puse un velito, a Boomer le pusieron una corbata y empezó la ceremonia.

-Miyako Gotokuji, ¿acepta a Boomer Him como su futuro esposo?

-Sí, acepto—dije sonriendo.

-Boomer Him, ¿acepta a Miyako Gotokuji como su futura esposa?

-Sí, acepto.

-Bueno, por el poder que me confiere al Ekeko **(N.A. Dios de la abundancia)** los declaro maridito y mujercita.

Fue hermoso, nos dieron unos pastelitos, anillitos, certificadito, todos los firmamos (incluso los dos extraños que eran nuestros padrinos) y así fue…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: Oh, qué más que ser padrino (madrina en mi caso) de un par de extraños, eso me pasó hoy, el chico era taaan sexy que yo quería ser la novia, pero bueno, ya qué...

**Ale: Que malo que no se llevó un baldecito...**

_Any: ... sí, con la baba que estaba botando..._

Leydi: ... que bueno que no lo vieron, casi llora cuando dijeron "acepto"

Yo: ... sí :,( el año que viene estaré por ahí, ojalá pidan un divorcio...

_**TODAS : BYE**_


End file.
